The Damsel in a Dress
by Frozen Meatballs
Summary: To believe that England would have coke in his fridge and that his drinks are safer than his food is a very big mistake. And Alfred has to suffer the consequences. Rapunzel parody. US/UK/fem!US.
1. Prologue: Book to Real

**Author's Note: **Konnichiwa minna-san! I was staring at a wall when this story suddenly came xD Please don't ask how because I myself am not sure. This is my first chaptered fic and I hope you like it!

Special Thanks to my Beta **smdream02936** and please read her story To the Ends of The Earth.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or Rapunzel. They are owned by Himaruya and the Grimm brothers. But if I did own Hetalia, Norway would have more episodes .  
jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ii- **  
The Damsel in a Dress****  
Prologue: Book to Real****  
by: Rosso de Giallo**  
Fancy cars and Double Decker coaches were passing by, constantly stopping on the road due to the wet streets and heavy traffic. Locals and tourists alike loudly chattered and laughed, not bothering to give anyone a second glance. America tugged his bomber jacket tmore closely to himself as he strode through the hustle and bustle of one of London's brightly lit streets. He was on his way to England's house, totally bored in his flat.

When he gazed upon England's large, ancestral house, he quickly approached the medium sized fence and opened it. His eyes wandered at the garden England put pride and great effort into and smiled at how beautiful it was even at such a late hour. He approached the large oak door and pulled out his cell phone to call the British man and inform him of his sudden appearance.

After what seemed like a decade of calling, America pouted,  
"Come on, Artie, pick up already!" All he heard was the robotic female voice from the service center and he was getting tired of it. He slipped his phone back on his bomber jacket's pocket.  
_  
'I only have one other option.'_

"ARTIE! YO! ARTIE! LEMME IN! LEMME IN" America shouted while he slammed his fist on the door like a little kid. The tall nation stopped and grabbed the doorknob. When he turned it, the door opened and he froze.  
_  
'Arthur is not this careless to forget to lock his door! Especially at this hour!'_

America went inside and slammed the door shut, then carefully roamed the place. He first searched in all the bedrooms of the house on the second and third floor, which was relatively hard considering how big the house is.  
_  
'Man, why does Artie live in a large place when he's all by himself?'_

America continued on searching the other rooms of the house. He went in England's office which was scattered with unsigned papers, banknotes, some bills and catalogues. When he went back to the hallway, America saw a big door that he remembered to be the entrance of his ex-guardian's personal library. He pushed the heavy door open and peeped inside. The young nation saw numerous books, some of which looked really ancient, and some peculiar candles and chalk that he deduced to be used in England's occult. Beside it was a basket of embroidery thread and needle.  
America sighed.

_'Iggy sure has weird old man hobbies.'_

He went back down to the living room, the dining room and garage but there was still no sign of England. Heck, he even put up a lot of courage and went to the basement. It was the scariest place in England's home with all the most ancient of the ancient stuff that was still kept in it. He had to be brave. He was the hero! England was his dude in distress!

After going to the living room, Alfred went to the kitchen. He needed a drink and years of living with the old man before the American Revolution taught him that British drinks are safer than their food.

He was about to open the fridge when he heard a noise. America bit his lower lip. Did the ghost of Iggy's basement follow him here?

"Hey Mister Iggy's basement ghost, sir. I didn't mean to barge in your home, err, basement a while ago! I was just looking for-"  
_  
BANG._

America screamed of fright and approached the switch, quickly turning on the lights.

A slumped figure of England appeared in front of him. He kneeled beside him and shook him.

"Arthur! Woah, Artie! You scared me! I thought you were the ghost of the basement... Yo man! What's wrong?!

"Mmmmm. . ." England groaned.

America went nearer to England and grimaced at the smell.  
_  
'Ugh, England's been drinking again!'_

"Iggy, you're drunk! Come on, let's get you to bed" America lifted England bridal-style and went upstairs to tuck him in bed. He even took the liberty of leaving a glass of water and some medicine at his bedside for his friend's sure hangover tomorrow.

He went back to the kitchen and opened the fridge to look at it's contents.  
"Hmmm lemonade, milk, orange juice- oooh! What's this!" America examined the dark colored liquid and grinned.

"Wow! COKE! Arthur probably left it here for me for my good deed!" He chugged the liquid as he walked towards living room and smiled.  
"Refreshing! I'd better go now- Oof!"

Alfred accidentally kicked a thick book and hit a rack full of ornaments and a small bottle. The bottle rolled, falling down and smashing on the book that was lying on the floor. The green contents of it spilled on the pages and Alfred gasped, aghast at what he'd done.  
_  
'Arthur's going to kill me!'_

America cleaned the shattered bottle and closed the book, seeing as it was impossible to remove the green stain.  
He placed the book on the table in the kitchen and went for the door to go home.

jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ii-

The book glowed and started to shake. Suddenly, green, glowing liquid flowed from it.

The liquid flowed to the floor and suddenly formed into a tall man, who eyed the room, spotting a picture frame. He picked it up and his fingers ran over the glass-covered picture of one of the people in the photo. He then approached the nearby window and looked through. He saw a blond man walk away from the house and the man made a soft, familiar laugh.  
_  
"Kol kol kol. . ."_

To be continued…  
~jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- 

I got Dude in Distress from Miss .Authoress and England's drinks being better than his food is from TearFromTheMoon.

Hi again! I hope you like it! Thanks for reading. Please Review

-Meatballs-

Top of Form


	2. Chapter 1: Dude to Damsel

Author's Note:Hi again! Thank you very much for continuing to read this story! It means a lot to me :D

Special Thanks to my Beta smdream02936 and please read her story To the Ends of The Earth.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Rapunzel. They are owned by Himaruya and the Grimm brothers. But if I did own Hetalia, Norway would have more episodes .

I included some OCs here and they are

Califonia – Carla

New York – Nick

Washington D.C. – Dan

I'll just call Washington D.C. as D.C because his name is too long D:

Enjoy~

Overtaking the darkness of the night that previously roamed, the sun shone brightly over the commercial buildings and landmarks that stood proudly beside the outskirts of the urban boulevard. The clouds sailed slowly in the peaceful sky while the birds soared below them, happily singing their song of joy. Flowers started to bloom and new plants sprouted, their branches and leaves gracefully dancing to the cool breeze that passed through. It was a perfect first day of spring in the suburban area of some name in London. A perfect day to stroll around the pavements and go to your favorite tea shop and order whichever you please. A certain nation would do anything to enjoy such a lovely day but alas, he was rolling in bed, suffering a familiar headache of his own fault. Oh, how he wished he can enjoy the view.

"My bloody head, it hurts like hell!" England groaned as his room spun around in his mind. He closed his eyes and tried to remember what happened last night.

He, Gilbert, Mathias, Nikola and Ivan went drinking in the grand opening of Gilbert and his brother's pub, the Red Tiger in a populated area in London. He could've denied, but really, who would say no to going to the grand opening of the pub of a drinking buddy? Damnit. If it wasn't for the unlimited free drinks...

England groaned and shoved the duvet away from him, sitting up on his bed. He opened one eye and glanced over when he suddenly saw a glass of water and some medicine. He rubbed his eyes to see if he wasn't delusional. It was still there. _'Did someone placed them there for me?'_He shrugged. No one would be nice enough to do that to him, right? Maybe he was the one who did it to himself. He doesn't know. Heck, he didn't even remember how he got home!

The island nation grabbed the glass of water and the medicine, putting it in his mouth. He drank the water and stood up from his bed. His head twisting from his hangover, he walked slowly to the bathroom, though he still managed to knock off and stumble on some of his things on the process. He still reeked of alcohol and desperately wanted to change that.

Though still suffering from his hangover, England quickly dressed himself in clean clothing that consisted of his usual sweater vest and khakis. He slowly went to his kitchen to cook himself breakfast when he saw a book on the kitchen table. He lifted it and looked at title.  
_  
CHILDREN'S AND HOUSEHOLD TALES____  
by: W. Grimm and J. Grimm___  
_  
Ding Dong_

England held the book in his hand and went to the door.  
_  
'Who could be visiting me this early in the morning?'_

He passed through the living room and dropped the book beside a vase of red roses on the coffee table, then looked at his miniature Big Ben. It read 10:30 am.  
_  
'Okay, nevermind.'_

He opened the door and was slightly startled to see who visited him.

"California? Washington, D.C.? New York?" England said surprisely, not expecting his visitors.

"Hi, Uncle England!"the three teenage states said in unison and smiled at him.

"Uhm, hello states. Please do come in."  
England showed the way to his visitors, wondering deep inside why America's states would pay him a visit since they've never done it before. They had only seen his house once when they were in the car America used to pick him up in so they could go to the grand opening of a museum in London. England had promised to take the states too, because honestly, America's teenage personified states acted a little more mature than America himself.

"Thanks!" California said.

"You can call as by our human name, Uncle," Washington reminded him.

"Of course Dan. And please take a seat,"  
England replied.

The states sat on the couch and looked around. Eyes wide with awe, they scanned the gold and white Victorian-style living room.

"Nice place you got here, Uncle!" New York commented.

"Thank you, so what brought the three of you here?" England asked the states when he suddenly an unfamiliar, feminine voice seemingly coming out of nowhere.  
**  
"Are we there yet?"**

**Author's note: **hi! Thanks for reading! Review?


	3. Chapter 2: Home to Nowhere

**Author's Note: Oh glob the editing of FFNN isn't working! I've edited and removed the jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii on the other chapter but it's still there sorry! -_-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Rapunzel. They are owned by Himaruya and the Grimm brothers. But if I did own Hetalia, Norway would have more episodes**

**I included some OCs here and they are**

**Califonia – Carla**

**New York – Nick**

**Washington D.C. – Dan**

**I'll just call Washington D.C. as D.C because his name is too long D:**

**Enjoy the longer chapter~**

**~O.O~**

**"Are we there yet?"**  
The unfamiliar feminine voice suddenly said out of nowhere.

_Where did that voice come from?_

"Yes America" California answered  
**  
"Oh great! IGGY!"**  
_  
Huh?_

England raised a brow when suddenly, New York showed a phone in front of him and appeared a blonde woman happily looking at him. His eyes widened.  
_  
Why did she look like America?_  
**  
"Oh Artie! I'm so glad to see you!" the person on the screen beamed.**  
_  
She sounded like America too!_

"Who are you?" Arthur managed to ask.  
**  
"It's me! The United States of America!"****  
**  
"What?!"

This woman is America?! Preposterous! But then why would America persist that he really is a woman when he isn't? Or why would she introduce herself as a man to everyone if she indeed is a woman? Bloody wanker... Always messing with me. This woman is beautiful though. She has golden locks like America but it curls down to her shoulders. She also has the same baby blue eyes like America and there's also a strand of hair that refuses to obey gravity…. I wonder

**"I said it's me! Ame-"**

"I heard you"

**"Oh great man! England I-"** the woman's smile fell and the shimmer in her eyes lost. **"You don't believe me. Don't you?"**

England nodded at her. "I would like to tell you that I happen to know America and I even raised him! But never and not even once did he ever become a female. Unless he found a way to be one, which is highly unlikely of course, considering that he is a completely sodding git."

**BUT IGGY! IT REALLY IS ME!"**America argued and ignored the other's insult. Obviously starting to get pissed at the Englishman for not believing her after all these years that they've known each other... or maybe that's the reason.

"Prove it to me."  
**  
"Okay. ugh..."** the woman stopped and thought for a bit then grinned.  
**  
"Aha! okay! You Artie have a teddy bear that you made yourself named-"**she proudly said but was cut by an embarrassed England.  
_  
Bloody Hell! Only America knows that!__  
_  
"Okay! Okay! Enough! I believe you!" Arthur interrupted as he blushed deeply realizing that there were other people who heard about it.

America grinned like Cheshire cat while the three states did the same thing while they stared England.

"Oh don't worry Uncle we won't tell anyone!" D.C. assured him but England didn't really believe him and sighed.

"How did this happen to you..." England hesitated for a bit but continued anyway. "... America" he finished.  
**  
"Okay let me explain"**  
_  
*flashback*_

Glasses placed lopsidedly upwards from where my cheek pressed against the mattress. Pillows lay down on my head instead of my head lying down on them. Blanket scattered everywhere. What can I say? Lying down properly isn't part of my body's sleeping habits! I'm a hero! And as far as I'm concerned, all heroes woke up in that position.

"Wake up Rapunzel"

Huh? Who was that?

_I groaned lightly. Probably Massachusetts. That boy always messed with me in my sleep!_

"Wake up, Princess" the voice repeated

Unfortunately, whoever said that started shaking me like I was dough being rolled or something!

My eyes opened and I groaned then sat up. "Ngh. Mayayhusetts! Why ngu you ngalways bonger mhi in mah sleeeeep?" (Massachusetts! Why do you always bother me in my sleep?) I complained while yawning.

"Hmmm?"

Wait... I'm in fucking London!

I mentally slapped myself and looked closely at the person infront of me. He ain't Massachussets!

"Ivan?!"

_What the? What was Ivan doing here in my room? And why was he wearing a suit that made him look like a Royal Family of England?_

"Good Morning Rapunzel" Ivan greeted me with his usual childish smile.

RAPUNZEL?!

"Ugh Ivan, first of all what are you doing in my room? Second, what in the name of burgers are you wearing? And last but not the least..." I took a deep breath "MY NAME IS NOT RAPUNZEL!"

Ivan looked at me with confused eyes that quickly turned to amusement.

"I do not know of a person with the name Ivan, my princess. My name is Prince Flynn."

_He bowed down in front of her after telling her his name._

"For your second question, I am wearing this clothing because I am a prince. As for the third..."

Ivan, from out of nowhere, produced a mirror and showed it to me. The next thing that can be heard was the most girliest, loudest scream I did my whole life.

I grabbed my phone on my bedside and quickly dialed Texas. Ivan, or what he called himself Flynn, laughed at me. Fucking bastard...

_I crab-crawled backwards; my right hand holding my phone to my ear. My call was answered on the second ring._

"Hullooo?"

"Texas!"

"Nope not Texas. He's at the pool. Pennsylvania speaking"

"Oh Penny! Great! You have to help me!"

"Eh? Who are you?"

"It's me America!"

"US of A got no girly voice, yanno?"

"Ugh! Give the phone to Washington D.C!"

"Mmmkay"

In the background I heard Penny shout something at D.C. I looked back at Ivan. He just smiled at me like an innocent kid which made me slightly shiver. Damnit! He looks creepier in that prince attire! And before I know it, a voice came out from the phone again.

"Dan speaking"

"Thank God! D.C.! It's me America. I have no time to explain! Just go here at my apartment in London. If you didn't see me, ask England for help. Got it?"

"Uhm yeah"

"'kay! bye"

I shut my phone and placed it on my the side of my fast food printed pajamas. The bastard was still staring at me. Fucking commie then started to speak.

"What was that square device you used, my dear?"

"What the fuck man? Have you never seen a fucking phone?!"

He just shrugged. "My dear Rapunzel America we must leave now! Our castle awaits!" Ivan look alike announced. (In your dreams Ivan! I ain't calling you Flynn! American names totally doesn't suite 'em commie bastards!)

"What?! You can't take me! NO!"

I then transformed to Liberty girl and flew towards creepster and kicked him one gro-

__  
"BROTHER!" California and New York shouted

"ugh Sister?" D.C. confusingly said  
**  
"Okay Okay! Sheesh! can't I really be Liberty girl even in my flashbacks?**  
_  
Then that creepy Ivan suddenly pulled another thing out of nowhere! (Man. he has got to teach me that.)He pulled a metal pipe and the last thing was face meets floor! And when I woke up, I saw myself lying on a worn out bed in a cold Prison!_

*end of flashback*

The face of America was shown again on the screen and England faced the states with skeptical looks.

"Don't even ask us how she was able to make a flashback appear"  
**  
"PLEASE ARTIE SAVE ME! I DON"T LIKE IT HERE!"**America interrupted. Desperation visible in her voice.

"Well.." England gasped in hesitation; voice still with an obvious hint of disbelief that he is now talking with a female America.  
**  
"Come on Artie! I saved you when you were the dude in distress!"**America made a small smirk.**"Now you save me! The Damsel in a dress!"**Her smirk turned into a small pout and her eyes fluttered with pleading.

"Don't you mean Damsel in distress?" England corrected. Bushy-brows twitching.  
**  
"No Damsel in a dress!" America insisted****  
**  
Ally went away from the phone and let the four of them see her in a stunning red strapless dress and Arthur can't help but stare... That curvy hips; those unbearable chest; the luscious, kissable, red lips, sparkling baby blue eyes, those... stop! Arthur lightly shook his head; snapping back from his (as much as he hates to admit it) oh so lustful thoughts of the female-turned personified nation of the United States.  
_  
I wonder if the dress is backless.__  
_  
England's face flushed at the thought and mentally slapped himself then concentrated on America's eyes then her lips then... Ugh not again! Why did America make such an irresistible woman!

"Okay but first we have to figure out how you became a girl, Alfred" D.C. suddenly said. Successfully pinning England back to real world. For the mean time at least.  
**  
"It's Ally!"**America suddenly said

"Ally?" California asked  
**  
"Yeah Ally! Short for Allison!"**she chirped happily and smiled. Seems that America would never loose that toothpaste commercial smile of his (hers?) whatever may arise.

Confused faces were indicated and America sighed downward towards the floor then heaved her head up again. Face cocked up at the screen with slight disappointment. Her previous toothpaste commercial smile lost somewhere from her face.  
**  
" You know, I don't think I can still call myself Alfred with this boobies on my chest"** America remarked matter-of-factly as she obliviously grasped the bottom of her cleavage.

America earned a blush from the three boys that would put Romano's tomato face to shame while California stared at America with deadpan eyes then looked at her own chest with utter contempt. Disdain with the fact that her own brother has bigger boobs then her. A person with the body, the mind, the soul and demeanor of a woman. California chuckled in conclusion then she looked at the potted red roses England grew on the flower box below the windows of his living room that can still be seen from the inside. Her face full of hope and cheered herself up. _"Why should I feel down? I am still a little rosebud that one day be at full bloom that would make other women envy her and make the male population drop their jaws! Yep no need to feel down Cali! "_

California continued to grin sheepishly while staring at the window earning her peculiar looks from England who was thinking that maybe America had depraved the poor girl and was slowly becoming more like idiot of a brother; from Washington D.C. who was thinking that maybe his sister finally let loose that hard to get attitude of hers and will finally (?) have a boyfriend; from New York who wad thinking that her sister saw a 'cute' boy and was plotting something to add him in her list (?) of boyfriends (?) longer than Mississippi's river and from America who just stared at California; too lazy to even wonder what the hell her sister was staring at then she realized that she badly needs saving right now and that England should be on his way as her knight in shining armor and give her a wake up kiss from her dreadful dream like the one from Sleeping Beauty... _WHAT?!_  
_  
What in the name of Spiderman am I thinking?! Artie be my knight in shining armor and give me a w-wake up k-kiss?! Well all fairy tales be damned! I'm not a fucking princess to think of stuff like that! And besides, me and Artie, eh, Artie and I are both guys... Female hormones? Damn._  
**  
"My gosh even the friggin female hormones is taking over!"**America suddenly said out of the blue making the four people she was talking to snap out of their thoughts and look at her.

"Is there any reason why you are swearing female hormones Alf-, err, Allison?" England inquired.  
**  
"A-ah n-nothing Artie! R-really! It's c-completely nothing! I'm completely okay! I'm completely fine! ehe nothing to worry about! heh."** America tensely answered. Eyebrows twitching and a forced smile painted on her face.

England didn't believe her of course. Who would he when she said the word 'completely' thrice? But instead of questioning her, England just shrugged it off.

"Uhm okay" England answered

Awkward silence

"So Ally, do you have any idea about your whereabouts? New York asked, sensing the awkwardness building

_THUMP_

"Sorry guys! I'll be back! I hear footsteps!"

_Beep_

**~O.O~**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 3: Home to Nowhere II

**Author's Note: Drat the edit is still not working -_- I wan't to thanks those whohit follow and favorite! Thank you so much! And for the single review I received hmmmm Thanks!**

**Sorry short chapter but still enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Rapunzel. They are owned by Himaruya and the Grimm brothers. But if I did own Hetalia, Norway would have more episodes

~O.O~

"Sorry guys! I'll be back! I hear footsteps!" America whispered to her listeners as she hid her phone by her chest.

_Beep_

The male turned female personification of America turned to her back and approached the cold bars of her prison and heard the footsteps getting louder.

_Click Click Click_

She squinted from afar to see her visitor because her window was only big enough for some sunlight to enter and illuminate her prison. Still clutching her phone by her chest, she backed away from the bars as her visitor's figure approaches.

"Hello my dear. I see you've finally awakened. And you even wore the dress I left for you! I am glad that it fits you well."

Flynn appeared from the dark. He was holding a tray on one hand and a little oil lamp on the other. The tray contained medium sized bread and a glass of water. The sight of food just made America's stomach grumble as she realized that she haven't eaten her breakfast since the 'commie bastard' barged in her apartment earlier that day.

"Pardon me, but this is the only food I could give you at the moment" Flynn said as he put down the tray on the floor beside the bars.

"Whatever jerk. I want to know why the heck you kidnapped me Ivan! And I demand to know the answers on why I am a fucking WOMAN!" she hissed.

Fynn blinked. "Darling Rapunzel. I've told you before, I know no one with the name Ivan. And why are you asking me about why I turned you into a woman? Are you not a woman by birth?"

"Obviously not since I am asking you why you turned me one... And stop messing with me! I know you're Ivan! You have that infamous pipe of yours and that creepy, childish smile! Even that humongous body of yours and those evil eyes and... just don't deny it anymore!" America shouted back

Flynn quirked a brow and sighed. "It seems that I really can't persuade you Rapunzel but I am telling you, I am _not_ Ivan. I just followed this blonde haired man and when I came back to get him, it is you I saw and I assumed that you are related to him so I took you"

This really caught America's attention. "Why do you want to kidnap me?! Err, that blonde man?!"

"This is not yet the time for me to tell you Rapunzel. I will take my leave now but I shall comeback in the afternoon to check on you"

"Why not?! And drop the nickname! I am not Rapunzel! My name's Allison F. Jones!"

Flynn smiled and started to leave but he said something before he left that puzzled America.  
_  
"I know you aren't my Rapunzel. I know"_

**~O.O~**

**Review? Please… lol. I have no idea what to name the Prince so I just used Tangled's Flynn even If I have never watched it before heh**


	5. Chapter 5: Home to Nowhere III

**Author's Note: Yeah late update… sorry I don't own my own computer. Sucks to be me…. Here's a longer chapter for you guys who read this! Thanks for those who reviewed. I'm glad people read this. Thanks for those who hit favorite and follow!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Rapunzel. They are owned by Himaruya and the Grimm brothers. But if I did own Hetalia, Norway would have more episodes.**

**~O.O~**

**"Sorry guys! I'll be back! I hear footsteps!"**

"Wait! Ally!" England screamed at the phone.

The view of America on the phone becomes closer when they realized that the phone was being shoved closer to America's breast.

"Oh God..."  
_  
Beep _

the three males could feel their blood rush to their faces while California smacked her forehead with her right arm.  
New York placed his Iphone on the coffee table.

England gulped "Would you guys want something to drink?" he asked to break the silence. He didn't ask if they would want something to_ eat_ because he was pretty damn _sure _that America mentioned _something_ that he was sure to be _not _good about his cooking to the states.

The states looked at each other and communicated with their faces.

New York:_ Didn't Al warn to us to avoid anything that England offers that comes from his kitchen when we're in his house?_

California: _Yeah, but didn't he say that the food is the toxic waste and not the drink?_

Washington D.C.:_ I think he mentioned that his drinks are safe._

New York and California: _you THINK?!_

Washington D.C.: _I wasn't paying much attention! I never expected that we'd actually be here..._

California: _Dan! This is a matter of life and death! For all we know we might end in the hospital! Or this could be our last few moments... _

New York: _I just wanna say that I love you guys..._  
_  
Yep, that bloody tosser mentioned something about my cooking..._  
"Ahem"

"Ah! Yes Uncle Arthur! We'd like some drinks!" D.C. suddenly said.

England nodded. "Do you guys want any specific drinks?"

New York and California stared at D.C. with disbelief: _We're gonna use_ your_ money for our hospital bill and funeral, understand?!_

D.C. smiled nervously at his siblings and answered England's question. "Tea please"

New York answered the same. "Tea"

"Orange juice"

D.C. and New York gave California a worried look.

"What? I don't like tea!" she admitted.

England nodded and went to his kitchen.

The states then started to pray for dear life to the Great Deities above.

**~O.O~**

England walked slowly towards his kitchen and took his china for the tea. He placed them for a while on his counter and went towards his fridge. He opened the fridge and searched for the orange juice when he saw a space in his fridge. His eyes went wide in realization that something was supposed to be there,

_Fuck! ... America drank my potion!_

** ~O.O~**

Few moments later...  
_  
Wow. Uncle Arthur's beverages are edible! They're even delicious!_  
The states thought the exact words as they took a sip of their drinks. How? Go figure.

England just stared and waited for an unasked answer.

"Uncle England! This tea taste great!" New York exclaimed. D.C. nodded in agreement.

"This orange juice too!" California grinned.

"I'm glad that the three of you fancy my drinks" England smiled at them.

New York's smile faltered when he saw his phone and remembered America.  
"What could have happened to Allison, Uncle Arthur?"

England blinked at New York then his smile faltered as well together with the slight happiness in the atmosphere.  
"I'm sorry but I don't know Nick"

California placed her drink on the coffee table and buried her face on her hands.  
"This is it! Our brother will be beaten to pulp!

"Don't say that Carla! She's a strong nation! I'm sure she can handle this!" D.C. replied nervously.

England sighed. "I agree with Dan. Let's not jump to conclusions. America is strong and brave―"  
_  
Live Caller Calling:  
Alfred F. Jones _

"Speak of the Devil" New York grinned when he saw his Iphone on the coffee table light up and blared his Linkin Park ringtone.

England, California and D.C. scrambled to their feet and budged closer to New York as he pressed the answer button to America's call.  
**  
"Mmph Nhey vhere!" **America greeted as she nibble on a bread.

"Ally!" they greeted back  
**  
"Heh. Missed me?"** America asked after swallowing the bread.

"What did happen here, Ally? Did that guy hurt you?" California asked back.  
**  
"Nah. I skinned him alive!"**  
America proudly said as she smiled her toothpaste commercial smile.

"Allison, what really happened?" England asked sternly.  
**  
"d'Awww Iggy worried about me?" **America teased

"AMERICA!"  
**  
"Okay! Okay! Sheesh old man! You're no fun!" **America answered. Her hands raised in defeat.

"So what happened?" D.C. intervened

"Well the bastard just left me food which I was eating when you answered. Medium sized bread and a glass of water. Bread was fine. Not stale"

"That's it?" New York asked as he leaned closer to his phone.

"Well I interrogated him..."

"May we know what you inquired?" England curiously asked.

**"Well I asked him why he made me into a woman. He said he wasn't the one."**

England gulped. "About that..."  
**  
"Huh? What is it Artie?"**

"Have you, by any chance, d-drank something dark, sweet and tasted l-like coke from my fridge?" the Brit nervously asked.  
**  
"Oh God, yes I have! Last night... w-why Artie? I-is it p-poisonous?"**

"Well, no it's not"  
**  
Then that's great! What does it do then?  
**  
"I-it well, it turns whoever drinks it into the opposite sex."  
**  
SO IT WAS YOU!  
**  
"Oh sh-shut up you nitwit! I never told you to drink it!"  
**  
BUT IT WAS YOU! Oh well atleast I turned out to be a hot girl. heh**

England scoffed. Not remembering that he fantasized the woman earlier.  
**  
Oh don't deny it Arthur~! I make a pretty hot girl! I know that deep inside you are thinking of hedonistic thoughts about me** America said in a seductive way with a smirk.

England rolled his eyes. "Whatever Allison, did you drink any other drink?"  
**  
Uhm, no but I did kindda spilled something green and glowy**

England's eyes widened at what America admitted. "YOU SPILLED SOMETHING! YOU CARELESS SODDING NUTCASE! I'M GOING TO DIG A HOLE THEN FILL IT WITH WATER AND ELECTRIC EELS AND PUSH YOU! WHAT DID YOU SPILL?"

"Relax Uncle..." the states tried to intervene.

America flinched at the harsh words **Listen to the kid Iggy―"**

"WHAT DID YOU GODDAMNED SPILL?!"  
**  
"S-some green liquid substance on your living room rack! It spilled on the pages of a thick brown and old looking book!**

England paled and jumped from his seat then ran to the nearby cabinet and ransacked it California suddenly glanced upon a book on the coffee table.  
_  
Didn't Ally say it was a thick brown book? _

California froze. She picked up the book and her brothers looked at her then at the book. The title was slightly worn out and cover looked really old so California picked it up carefully.

"What's that sis?" New York asked not taking his yes off the book his sister was holding and squinted to read the title.

"This might just be the book Al was talking about."California whispered

New York faced his Iphone to the book for America to see.  
**  
"THAT'S THE BOOK! THAT'S THE BOOK!"  
**  
"Hey Uncle Arthur! The book Ally was talking about is here." D.C. shouted at England.

England looked back at the states, stopped what he was doing and approached them. He sat down beside them on the couch as they shifted to give him space and took the book from California. He looked deadpan at it and peeped back at America.

"How did you spill that green liquid you were talking about?"  
**  
"I accidentally kicked the book and it hit the rack where the green stuff was. The book landed below the rack and the bottle of the green stuff rolled down due to the impact and smashed on the book. I cleaned the shattered glass and since the green stuff was impossible to remove on the pages I just left it on the kitchen. Iggy, does this book have something to do with that Ivan?" **America explained.

England opened the book and quickly browsed at all it's pages. There was no stain. The booked looked perfectly fine.  
Then he remembered what America mentioned to them the name her kidnapper always called her: Rapunzel.

He turned the page where the story of Rapunzel can be found and read the ending. He raised his head to face the states. "Does any of you know how Rapunzel ends?"  
**  
Hey! That's what the bastard kept on calling me! **

"The prince fell down from the tower and was blinded. He searched for Rapunzel and when they found each other, Rapunzel's tears fell to the prince's eyes and he regained his vision. Isn't that right?" California said ignoring America

England nodded. "That indeed is the ending but apparently the prince is now nowhere to be found in the story" he announced and showed California the book.

The female state read the ending and stared at it. "Oh my..."  
**  
Well what did it say? **

"It just says that Rapunzel got tired of the Dame Grothel and pushed her then got her killed her. That's it. No prince. No sappy ending." California announced with disbelief.

"Whoah... childhood ruined. But what does it have to do with the green liquid?" New York commented.

England sighed and frowned, obviously not pleased with the current events. "The green liquid is my anthropomorphism potion."  
**  
Anthro- what?**

"Anthropomorphism. To sum it all, the prince in Rapunzel became real and left the story..." England explained dryly.  
**  
"So that's why he insisted that he wasn't Ivan! He really isn't!"**

England nodded in agreement.  
**  
"He's wearing something that is usually worn by a prince and not his trench coat and scarf, the way he speaks became rather formal. And I noticed the lack of 'da' in his speeches. Hmmm come to think of it, he has no idea what a phone is and... Whoah!" **America gasped

"WHY?!"  
**  
"I just realized!"**

"WHAT?!"  
**  
"I still have remaining bread. heh"**

"AMERICA!"

"Good God, America! will you be serious?!" England chided.  
**  
"Really Iggy, you should pull that goddamned stick outta yah ass!"**

"One day America, One day..." England glared at her and America responded with a diabolic smirk.  
**  
"Bring it on old man, bring it on...  
**  
"Could we please go back to the more important details?" pleaded the states.  
**  
"Hmmm... Ivan has violet eyes right?"  
**  
"I suppose he does."  
**  
"Well I just realized that this 'Ivan' has grey..."**

"Oh... then he really is not Ivan"

"yeah..."

"So have you any idea of your whereabouts?" New York asked yet again as another silence was about to come.

**"Wait"**America went away from the phone.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

**"I looked at the window and..."** America took a deep breath **ALL I SEE ARE THORNS!**she excitedly announced

"Thorns?" D.C. slightly jumped. His worries grew for his brother turned sister's description.

**All I saw was bushes with thorns... and dead trees** America said sadly .

"I don't know a place in London that is surrounded with thorns" England said out of the blue

**"Oh no...Where could I be?"**

"Don't worry Allison. We'll fi―"

England stopped talking as the screen went blank and told them that the live call ended and the four of them panicked.

"W-what happened Nick?!" England demanded.

"I-i don't know! Maybe her phone went dead..." Nick answered aghast.

"Let's hope that that is what happened." California commented.

England stood up and the states looked at him.

"Uncle, where are we going?" D.C. asked as he and California stood up from the couch.

"Are we going to save Al and kick the fairy tale man's ass? New York stood up ecstatic and slipped his iphone in his pocket.

England shook his head and looked at the states seriously.

"We're going to someone and ask for help."

"Who?" the states asked in unison.

"The Scandinavian Nation, Denmark "

**~O.O~**

**A/N: Hi there again! Review?**


End file.
